<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une douce soirée d'été, ou quand Deidara s'ennuie by TaTsubaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368366">Une douce soirée d'été, ou quand Deidara s'ennuie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaTsubaki/pseuds/TaTsubaki'>TaTsubaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaTsubaki/pseuds/TaTsubaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori et Deidara doivent faire une pause dans leur mission, mais ce dernier s'ennuie fermement. Il trouve donc une idée plus qu'intéressante pour passer le temps. PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une douce soirée d'été, ou quand Deidara s'ennuie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclamer : Cet écrit contient une relation homosexuelle et un lemon, si cela vous gène ou que vous n'êtes pas en âge de le lire, je vous invite à quitter la page, je n'assumerais aucune responsabilité. Toute ressemblance avec une autre œuvre est purement fortuite et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrits.</p>
<p>Note de l'auteur : Encore une fanfiction que j'ai publié il y a un moment sur FF.net, il me semble que j'avais essayé de m'appliquer à décrire les pensées des personnages car j'adore ça. Comme toujours je n'ai personne pour relire mes texte (et je vous avoue avoir eut la flemme de le relire maintenant) et il se peut que des fautes aient échappé à ma relecture de l'époque. Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était l'été, la nuit était en train de tomber et Sasori regardait le ciel aux couleurs chaudes du couché de soleil assit sur une colline non loin de la grotte qui leur servait d'auberge. En effet son coéquipier et lui avaient dû s'arrêter ici et ce depuis quelques jours, un conflit avait éclaté dans la région et Pain avait été clair, ils ne devaient en aucun cas être mêlés à ce conflit. Le chef de l'Akatsuki voulait certainement préserver l'image d'un groupe qui n'agit que pour lui-même et par lui-même afin d'instaurer la paix. Cependant cela les retardait dans leur mission et en plus de ça il devait supporter le gamin geindre toute la journée parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Le roux était sorti de sa marionnette et appréciait le léger vent qui lui caresser le visage et faisait voleter délicatement ses cheveux, il faisait encore assez chaud a cette heure c'est pourquoi ni lui, ni Deidara ne portait l'éternelle cape de l'Akatsuki.</p>
<p>Sasori soupira, il n'était pas très patient et il devait donc avouer que cela l'agacer aussi d'attendre comme ça, si au moins on leur avait donné des directives en attendant de pouvoir achever la mission, mais non. Il se concentra donc sur le paysage qu'il avait devant lui, les teintes orangées lui rappelaient le désert de Suna, parfois il se demandait comment était devenu son village, grand-même Chiyo était-elle toujours en vie ? Peu probable. Il se dit qu'il s'en fichait un peu, il vivait bien à l'Akatsuki, il y avait son atelier, il pouvait fabriquer autant de marionnettes « humaines » qu'il le voulait. Hormis Hidan, Zetsu et Deidara les autres membres de l'organisation étaient calmes et restaient de leur coté, la vie y suivait son court et il avait même fini par s'habituer à l'irritante présence du gamin. Il était en train d'apprécier la caresse de l'herbe fraîche sur ces mains quand il entendit la voix agaçante du blond.</p>
<p>« Danna... ! » Geint le plus jeune en s'approchant de son aîné.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore gamin ? » Demanda le marionnettiste d'un ton ennuyé.</p>
<p>« C'est évident Sasori-Danna ! Je me fait chier comme un rat mort, hun ! » Répondit Deidara, il était a présent juste derrière le rouquin. Il regardait debout le ciel et les douces couleurs qui attiré son regard.</p>
<p>« Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » Questionna Sasori d'une voix lasse.</p>
<p>« Eh bien je ne sais pas, trouvez nous quelque chose à faire, hun. » Réclama énergiquement le boomer.</p>
<p>« Tu n'as qu'à trouver toi-même ! » S'impatienta le marionnettiste.</p>
<p>« Ça veut dire que vous voulez bien faire quelque chose avec moi Danna ? » S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.</p>
<p>« Seulement si c'est intéressant gamin, je commence aussi à m'impatienter et nous avons encore quelques jours à rester ici. » Admit l'aîné avec un soupire.</p>
<p>Deidara fut grandement étonné mais sourit en s'essayant à coté de son Danna, il devait trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait pas plus difficile que le roux, à part peut-être Itachi. Il regarda donc le paysage devant lui et essaya de trouver une bonne idée, il resta là à regarder l'horizon qui prenait des teintes plus rosées, en fait Sasori avait trouvait un endroit agréable. Oui il se sentait bien là, ces cheveux ondulant avec la faible brise, faisant se dégager l'odeur citronnée de son shampooing, la température très agréable et la douceur de l'herbe rajoutés un petit quelque chose au cadre, tout cela était presque romantique. Il sourit mentalement à cette pensée, parler de romantisme alors qu'il était dans l'espace vital du marionnettiste était risible. Il se risqua pourtant à regarder son aîné pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi il pensait, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il vit son coéquipier les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air si calme et si serein, c'était rare, d'ordinaire Sasori-Danna avait l'air ennuyé voir menaçant, pourtant là il semblait si bien. Cela captiva Deidara qui le détailla du regard, d'abord en entier, la peau blanche et lisse, elle avait l'air douce comme la soie, puis la taille mince. Les mains aux doigts fins dont les ongles peints de vert soulignaient le tout, les bras et les jambes délicatement musclés, le torse lisse et parfaitement musclé pour sa corpulence. Il remercia d'ailleurs les Dieux d'avoir fait en sorte que Sasori ne porte jamais de haut hormis sa cape qui reposait à coté de lui. Il se concentra ensuite sur les cheveux de feu qui ondoyaient légèrement, les couleurs du ciel les rendaient encore plus flamboyants, puis les paupières clauses aux longs cils, il pouvait pourtant deviner les iris d'ambre briller en dessous. Et pour finir les lèvres pleines et légèrement rosées. Le blond savait son Danna bel homme, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point jusqu'à aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous toujours à l'intérieur de cette horrible marionnette, alors que vous êtes un si bel homme Danna ? » Demanda malicieusement le boomer.</p>
<p>Sasori fut sorti de ses rêveries par la question de Deidara mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il ne voulait pas quitter le calme dans lequel il avait réussi à se plonger. Le gamin l'avait pourtant surprit en disant qu'il était beau, il sentait le ton espiègle du plus jeune et guettait donc les signes qui traduiraient ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, car il en était sûr, le blond manigançait quelque chose.</p>
<p>« Hiruko est une œuvre d'art en tout point, il est donc magnifique et je ne me cache pas, je me défend. » Répondit le marionnettiste calmement.</p>
<p>« Sasori-Danna vous êtes un vrai glaçon, vous n'avez relevé que la critique, hun ! » S'offusqua faussement le blondinet.</p>
<p>Le gamin insistait, et Sasori était de plus en plus curieux de savoir à quoi il jouait, il continua donc à répondre.</p>
<p>« N'as-tu donc rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de m'ennuyer ? » Questionna-t-il pour la forme.</p>
<p>« Vous savez bien que vous provoquer est mon activité favorite Danna. » Déclara le boomer d'une voix lascive.</p>
<p>Le roux ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit l'intonation voluptueuse de la voix qui s'adressait à lui, il vit aussitôt que Deidara s'était rapproché de lui, ils étaient désormais l'un en face de l'autre, il remarqua une lueur provocatrice dans les yeux de son homologue. Il avait l'impression que le gamin était en train de l'allumer l'air de rien, cela le fit sourire mentalement, ce petit prétentieux n'avait vraiment peur de rien si tel était le cas.</p>
<p>« Tu sais pourtant que ma patience à des limites Deidara. » Répondit calmement le marionnettiste, il attendait de voir si son impression était fondée.</p>
<p>« Il faut croire que j'aime bien être puni, hun. » Affirma le blond de sa voix toujours aussi lascive et en se rapprochant légèrement de son coéquipier.</p>
<p>Cette fois Sasori en était sûr le petit l'aguichait clairement, une phrase pareille couplée à un telle voix ça ne trompait pas. Alors c'était ça qu'il avait trouver pour passer le temps, mais comment Diable une idée pareille lui était venue ? Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, ignorant le blond et ferma les yeux, il était curieux de voir jusqu'où irait Deidara pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait avouer que le gamin avait trouvé une activité intéressante, le rouquin n'était pas contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, ils n'avaient rien à faire avant un moment et le boomer était plus qu'attirant. Le marionnettiste se remémora l'apparence de son équipier, il faisait à peu prêt sa taille et avait sensiblement la même corpulence, Sasori l'avait vu suffisamment de fois s'entraîner torse nu pour savoir qu'il était agréablement bien musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez. La peau légèrement halée avait l'air douce et donnait envie de la parcourir de toutes les manières possibles, les cheveux longs et blonds du boomer sentaient divinement bon et semblaient être fait pour être agrippés et le bleu azur de ses yeux donnait envie de se perdre dedans. Le roux sourit mentalement en se disant que le corps du blondinet aussi donnait envie de se perdre dedans, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il imagina une seconde le visage emplit de plaisir du gamin, il le voyait déjà les yeux mis-clos, les joues rouges et les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Voilà maintenant il avait vraiment envie de Deidara, ça patience étant déjà limitée il se demandait s'il tiendrait assez longtemps pour voir le plus jeune s'évertuer à le faire craquer. C'est en pensant cela qu'il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez, il ouvrit donc les yeux et vit le boomer a quatre pattes au dessus de lui, il était surpris de l'audace du blond mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il bougea simplement la tête pour que les cheveux de blés cessent de lui chatouiller le nez.</p>
<p>« Vous êtes vraiment cruel Danna, ça ne se fait pas de m'ignorer comme ça, hun. » S'indigna faussement le plus jeune.</p>
<p>« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil. » Affirma Sasori d'une voix ennuyée.</p>
<p>« Un si beau corps pour un si mauvais caractère, ça ne devrait pas être permis Sasori-Danna. » Soupira le blondinet en passant une jambe entre celles du roux et en exerçant une légère pression sur l'érection naissante de son futur amant.</p>
<p>« Et que penses tu faire là exactement gamin ? » Interrogea le marionnettiste qui voyait son contrôle diminuer à chaque paroles et gestes indécents de Deidara.</p>
<p>« Moi ? J'attends plus ou moins sagement ma punition, hun. Mais honnêtement Danna, pour quelqu'un d'aussi impatient, je vous trouve un peu lent, hun. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je vous agace encore un peu ? » Répondit le boomer avec un sourire malicieux.</p>
<p>Il se colla contre le roux, appuyant sans gêne son érection contre celle de son Danna, il dirigea son visage vers celui de Sasori et juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent il donna un léger coup de langue sur la lèvre inférieur du marionnettiste et descendit rapidement la tête entre les jambes de son équipier. Il vit le rouquin se relever légèrement afin de le regarder, il en profita donc pour lui lancer un regarde plein de luxure en se léchant doucement la lèvre supérieure. Il sentait que son Danna allait bientôt craquer, il posa sa main sur le tissu qui cachait l'érection maintenant bien présente du marionnettiste, il lécha même le pantalon le long de la bosse qui était formée d'une manière provocante, sans lâcher des yeux Sasori. Il remonta ensuite à la hauteur du visage de son homologue.</p>
<p>« Alors Danna, vous n'avez toujours pas envie de me punir ? » S'enquit Deidara d'une voix sensuelle.</p>
<p>« Ne vient pas te plaindre si tu ne peux pas marcher demain. » Répondit calmement le roux.</p>
<p>Et pour continuer sur la lancée de sa réponse, il échangea leur position, se retrouvant à présent au dessus du blondinet, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'azur, il y voyait le désir presque palpable et se demandait si ses yeux aussi ressemblaient à ça. Il prit en coupe le visage du boomer et posa d'abord délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son futur amant, mais la douceur de son geste fut bien vite balayée. Sa patience étant déjà à bout depuis un moment il lécha les lèvres de plus jeune pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche, accès rapidement donné par Deidara. Il enroula sa langue avec celle mutine du blond qui gémissait déjà à ce simple contact, le baiser devint bien vite passionné, les lèvres se détachaient pour mieux se retrouver, se faisaient mordiller, les dents s'entrechoquaient légèrement et les langues dansaient et luttaient pour remporter ce baiser. Les petites gémissements que poussait le boomer et le corps chaud qui se frottait indécemment au sien avaient eu raison de la dernière once de patience de Sasori. Il avait déjà entreprit d'enlever le t-shirt du plus jeune mais le processus étant trop lent il avait fini par le déchirer en grognant, son amant avait directement réagi.</p>
<p>« Danna, vous êtes peut-être pressé mais j'ai besoin de mon haut, hun. » S'offusqua Deidara.</p>
<p>« Tu avais besoin de ce haut, maintenant tu n'auras qu'à ne plus en porter et te taire. » Rétorqua le roux.</p>
<p>« C'est pas sympa Sasori-Danna, je ne vais pas me promener sans t-shirt, sinon vous allez me sauter dessus a chaque fois que vous me verrez, hun. » Provoqua le blond.</p>
<p>« Sois quand tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour me supplier et crier encore, sois tu te tais gamin. » Ordonna le marionnettiste d'une voix terriblement excitante.</p>
<p>Le boomer sourit à cette réplique qui lui promettait déjà d'atteindre le septième ciel, il connaissait son Danna et savait qu'il était dominateur et impatient, mais sa réponse avait fait remarquer à Deidara ce que son amant aimait. Il posa sa main doucement sur la joue de Sasori-Danna et appuya tendrement ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de son homologue, il reposa ensuite sa tête au sol. Il approcha une main du torse blanc du marionnettiste fit glisser doucement ses doigts pour sentir la peau douce et fraîche, puis il sourit malicieusement et griffa faiblement la peau tendre. Il fut ravi de sentir son Danna frissonner et l'entendre gémir, il profita d'arriver en bas du torse pour passer son pouce sous l'élastique du bas de l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki et du caleçon du rouquin. Il scruta le regard de Sasori pour voir s'il pouvait continuer son œuvre et ne voyant aucun signe de désapprobation, il déshabilla son aîné profitant de la vue par la même occasion, quand il eut fini. Il dégluti, non seulement Sasori était sublime mais en plus de ça il était vraiment bien équipé, il commençait à se dire que le rouquin ne plaisantait peut être pas en disant qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher demain.</p>
<p>Le marionnettiste sentait le regard envieux et en même temps pas totalement serein du gamin sur son corps. La roue tournait et c'était enfin a lui de faire languir Deidara, le petit c'était bien amusé, mais le retour de flamme allait lui coûter cher. Pour une fois Sasori allait faire preuve de patience et torturer le blondinet jusqu'à qu'il le supplie et peut être le culbuterait-il si fort qu'il ne lui viendrait plus à l'esprit de le provoquer ainsi. L'aîné se rapprocha donc du corps du boomer, collant sa cuisse contre les parties intimes de celui-ci afin de l'entendre gémir, il vint voler un baiser passionné au blond. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant respirant le parfum citronné qu'émané ces cheveux, un parfum acidulé et piquant, comme Deidara se dit-il. Il mordit dans la peau tendre et déposa milles baisers ardents pardessus la trace de la morsure comme pour se faire pardonner, le gamin frémissait de plaisir. Il caressait la peau halée et légèrement saillantes des côtes tout en descendant vers un téton laissant un sillon brûlant sur la peau déjà chaude du boomer. Il posa sa main sur la bosse que formait l'érection du petit blond, massant à travers le tissu le sexe tendu, en même temps il suçait, pinçait et mordillait le pauvre téton rosi. La fièvre commençait à sérieusement le gagner à force d'entendre Deidara gémir et de le sentir se frotter sans gêne à sa main. Il se décida alors à abandonner sa si passionnante activité buccale et déposant de petits baisers papillons sur le ventre du blond il s'arrêta au nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel, il vit que le gamin le regardait faire, il le vit aussi se morde la lèvre et il sourit. Tout en faisant cela il avait habilement enlevé le reste des vêtements de son amant, cette fois il n'avait rien abîmé, il ne souhaiter pas que le gamin se retrouve sans rien a se mettre et expose son corps à qui voulait bien le voir. Il entendait soudain la voix du boomer.</p>
<p>« Attendez Danna... » Dit Deidara se relevant un peu, il échangea tout en douceur leur position, « Laissez moi vous faire plaisir. » Ajouta-t-il les joues rosies.</p>
<p>Il regarda Sasori qui avait l'air quelque peu surpris mais qui le laissa faire, il déposa alors un chaste baiser sur les lèvre du roux et milles autres sur son torse, il humait au passage l'odeur de camélia de la peau du marionnettiste. Il se mit entre les cuisses de son amant et embrassa la peau blanche et lisse a sa portée faisant frissonner son Danna.</p>
<p>L'aîné c'était légèrement relevé afin de voir le blond, il vit autant qu'il senti la langue chaude et humide du blond remonter le long de sa verge palpitant, il déglutit face au spectacle et au regard terriblement excitant du blondinet entre ses jambes. Le gamin s'amusa un moment a lécher, embrasser, souffler sur son sexe tendu, allant même jusqu'à laisser les langues de ses mains lécher son gland, le boomer le torturait. Et quelle délivrance se fut quand Deidara le prit enfin en bouche, la chaleur de celle-ci remonta dans tout le corps de Sasori qui regardait avidement le blondinet faire de langoureux vas et viens sur sa hampe, le petit était un appel à la luxure. Quand il sentit le rythme s'accélérer et les décharges de plaisir le parcourir il bascula sa tête en arrière, le boomer était capable de tant de choses agréable avec sa bouche quand il ne parlait pas. Il agrippa les cheveux blonds comme les blés et imprima son propre rythme.</p>
<p>Deidara senti ses cheveux être attrapés, il ne dit rien en sentant Sasori-Danna lui imposer ses désirs, il fit en sorte d'être bien calé sur ce que faisait le roux et il senti la main desserrer la poigne pour finalement venir caresser doucement le cheveux. Il entendait son aîné gémir de plaisir et si le blond avait été vierge il était sûr que voir le marionnettiste dans un tel état l'aurait fait jouir sur le champ. Le boomer s'affairait à faire plaisir à son amant quand celui-ci lui donna un ordre sans appel mais d'une voix douce comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu.</p>
<p>« Deidara, stop. » Avait dit Sasori en haletant un peu.</p>
<p>« Mais- » avait tenté de protester le plus jeune qui voulait vraiment faire plaisir au rouquin.</p>
<p>« Je ne veux pas jouir maintenant. » Annonça l'aîné avec un doux sourire.</p>
<p>Le marionnettiste permuta une nouvelle fois leur position, puis il vit le blond attraper sa main et sucer indécemment ses doigts, il le regarda faire comme hypnotisé par le spectacle. Une fois que ses doigts fur bien humidifiés le boomer les relâcha, Sasori comprenant bien le message alla à la recherche des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser plus que passionné pendant lequel il inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de Deidara. Celui-ci gémit et le doux son fut pour le roux un appel a continuer son œuvre, il lâcha les lèvres rougies et gonflées d'un baiser fiévreux. Il embrassa, caressa et lécha le torse halé du blondinet pendant qu'il ajouté un deuxième doigt afin de détendre les chaires qui allaient bientôt l'accueillir et qui était bien étroites. Le troisième doigt arriva assez vite la patience n'étant pas le fort du marionnettiste, cependant il fit attention à ne pas faire trop mal au boomer quand il l'entendit couiner de douleur. Pour faire passer la douleur du plus jeune il alla titiller un téton et caresser du bout des doigts de sa main libre les cuisses de Deidara. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, Sasori retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe de façon à pénétrer le petit blond et il entra en lui lentement pour ne pas faire trop de mal à son amant.</p>
<p>Le boomer se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur, la pénétration lui faisait un mal de chien malgré la bonne préparation de son Danna. Il fallait dire qu'il avait déjà couché avec des hommes mais il était toujours le dominant, Sasori-Danna était donc le premier à le prendre et il y avait plus facile comme première fois vu comme son amant était bien équipé. Une fois totalement en lui, le roux était venu essuyer les larmes qui parlaient aux coins de ses yeux et l'embrasser doucement.</p>
<p>« Détends toi gamin. » Conseilla le marionnettiste.</p>
<p>« C'est facile à dire... J'aimerais bien vous y voir, hun... » Articula difficilement Deidara.</p>
<p>« Certainement pas ! » Avait répondu l'aîné après un petit rire.</p>
<p>Le blond essaya de se détendre et quand la douleur fut plus que supportable il donna un léger coup de rein afin de lancer les hostilités. Il sentit alors son amant faire de lents vas et viens, la douleur était encore bien perceptible mais le fait que son Danna le ménageait aider à la faire passer plus vite.</p>
<p>Sasori essayer de se contenir le temps que le plaisir du boomer prenne le pas sur la douleur, cependant il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait comme ça, le gamin était tellement étroit et presque brûlant, il avait du mal à se maîtriser. C'est quand il entendit les gémissements lascifs du blondinet qu'il comprit qu'il pouvait se permettre d'enfin lâcher prise. Il entreprit donc des mouvements plus amples et plus vifs, faisant redoubler d'intensité les soupirs et les cris de son amant. Il se sentait aspiré par le plaisir que lui procurait le corps ardent et moite de Deidara, il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du petit blond, comme il l'avait imaginé, celui-ci avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, ses lèvres étaient rouges et quelque peu gonflées par les intenses baisers. Les yeux azuréens de son amant étaient mis-clos et voilé par le plaisir, il baissa son regard sur le torse couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il se levait et s'abaissait rapidement. C'était vraiment dur de se retenir d'y aller violemment quand on se retrouvait devant un être aussi désirable que le boomer. Que se soit le visage plein d'extase, ou le corps magnifique qui ondulait et s'arquait de la plus belle des façon, tout chez Deidara excitait Sasori au plus haut point.</p>
<p>Alors que le blond prenait son pied comme jamais il ne l'avait prit de toute sa vie, n'étant à présent plus que gémissements, il sentit son amant se retirer et émit un grognement pour manifester sa frustration et son mécontentement. Il regarda alors le rouquin s'asseoir en tailleur et le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension, son amant avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de s'être arrêté en si bon chemin.</p>
<p>« Danna ? » Interrogea le plus jeune pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.</p>
<p>« Viens. » Lui répondit le marionnettiste avec un sourire.</p>
<p>Son amant le fit s'empaler sur son sexe, le boomer comprit tout seul comment il devait se placer, il passa ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin de son aîné, ses talons touchant ses fesses, s'il avait bien comprit ils allaient faire des efforts tous les deux cette fois (1). Deidara se sentait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, cette position était très intime comme celle qu'aurait pu avoir deux personnes qui s'aiment. En effet il était tendrement collé à son Danna qui l'embrassait avec passion tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre fermement ancrée sur sa taille afin d'accompagner ses mouvements. Lui passait ses mains dans le dos de Sasori, tantôt caressant la peau pâle devenue brûlante, tantôt la griffant. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle, l'activité intense de leur corps et leurs gémissements mettant déjà leur respiration à rude épreuve. Le blondinet posa son front contre l'épaule de son aîné et le serra dans ses bras. Son élan de tendresse le surprenant lui-même, était-ce à cause de leur position ou de leur présente activité, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il avait eu envie de cette douce étreinte.</p>
<p>Sasori se laissa aller à rendre son étreinte au boomer et le serra contre lui, se laissant envelopper lui aussi par la chaleur de cet acte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi affectueux avec le gamin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il sentait que son cœur avait encore accéléré quand son amant l'avait serré contre lui, déjà que l'activité physique à laquelle ils s'adonnait mettait à faisait accélérer son coeur, il allait finir par faire un arrêt. Se fut quand Deidara mit fin au tendre câlin qu'il reprit contenance. Et comme pour bien revenir sur Terre, il agrippa les longs cheveux blonds, faisant basculer en arrière la tête du plus jeune, il mordit la peau chaude et halée du cou qui ne semblait demander que ça. Il entendit le petit blond gémir, cela le fit accélérer la cadence et les cris du boomer l'encourageaient. Il avait les mains sur les hanches de son amant l'aidant a s'empaler plus fortement, il se perdait dans la sensation que lui procuraient les vas et viens de l'anneau de chaire autour de son membre. Il ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait même plus quand il les avait fermés, il regarda Deidara qui avait toujours la tête quelque peu basculée en arrière, les joues bien rougies à présent, les lèvres d'où sortaient halètement et gémissements témoignaient du plaisir qu'il prenait.</p>
<p>« Da.. Danna... Plus... » Demanda difficilement le blondinet.</p>
<p>Sasori fut surpris sur le coup, puis comprenant la demande de son amant il eu une furieuse envie d'accéder à sa demande, mais ce n'était pas prudent, c'était la première fois que le gamin se faisait prendre, il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser.</p>
<p>« N'en demande pas trop pour ta première fois. » Conseilla le roux.</p>
<p>« Ne vous en faites pas Danna, vous savez bien que je suis résistant, hun ! » Affirma le boomer qui s'était arrêté de bouger pour faire craquer son amant.</p>
<p>D'un coté le gamin avait raison se dit le marionnettiste, ce petit était aussi résistant qu'un cafard et avait un don pour survivre, mais il y a des choses où ça ne rentre pas en compte d'être résistant. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il senti le plus jeune se rapprocher et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, celui-ci lécha de façon espiègle la lèvre de son aîné, puis il pouffa avant de prendre un air provocateur et d'annoncer :</p>
<p>« Vous êtes bien prévenant Sasori-Danna, ça ne vous ressemble pas, hun. » le blond continua en susurrant à l'oreille de son amant, la voix indécente, « S'il vous plaît Danna... »</p>
<p>Le rouquin avait laissé une chance à cet imbécile impertinent de sauver ses fesses, il l'avait délibérément provoqué, il l'avait ensuite supplié, sachant pertinemment quel effet cela aurait sur lui.</p>
<p>« Très bien, met toi à quarte pattes. » Ordonna l'aîné, il ajouta une fois que boomer se fut exécuté, « Tu n'as pas intérêt de te plaindre demain. »</p>
<p>Deidara jubilait, la levrette, il savait que dans cette position le plaisir était intense pour les deux amants et au vu du pied qu'il prenait depuis longtemps, il sentait que ça en valait la peine même s'il devait avoir mal plus tard, Sasori-Danna était vraiment un amant à se damner. Il sentit les doigts fins du roux caresser son dos et il en frissonna, puis deux mains fermes virent accrocher ses hanches et il sentit le roux le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il le sentait au fond de lui, le marionnettiste était tellement imposant que ça lui en ferait presque mal, mais quand Sasori commença a faire des mouvements rapides et précis il comprit qu'il avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie. Le blondinet se perdait dans les décharges de plaisir qui le parcouraient, les coups de reins rapides et puissants le faisait crier à tel point qu'il en avait presque la respiration coupée. Il sentait ses jambes flageoler sous la ferveur du marionnettiste autant qu'il sentait les ongles de celui-ci se planter dans la peau de ses anches, sensation qui l'excitait plus qu'elle ne lui faisait mal. Puis soudain il s'entendit crier plus fort, il avait ressentit une décharge bien plus puissante que les précédentes, lui picotant même les lèvres et le bout des doigts, l'espace d'une seconde il avait vu des étoiles. Visiblement son amant avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait car il recommença son geste encore et encore, le faisant crier à en perdre la voix. Deidara ne sentait plus que Sasori qui était en lui et le rapprochait plus prêt du septième ciel à chaque coup de butoir, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses coudes, cet homme était en train de lui faire oublier où ils étaient et même son prénom.</p>
<p>Le rouquin avait atteint le point de non retour, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même, seul le corps qui semblait l'aspirer comptait à présent, seul le son de la voix du boomer qui crier son plaisir comptait. Il avait perdu le contrôle depuis que le petit avait demandait plus, mais ce qui avait brisé ses dernières barrières mentales c'était le cri d'extase du petit blond quand il avait enfin trouvé ce point qui faisait tellement de bien. Il tentait de garder un pied sur Terre en maltraitant la peau halée sous ses doigts car il sentait que le plus jeune ne tiendrait pas le rythme intense qu'il avait imposé, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était perdu dans son plaisir quand il sentit les muscles de Deidara se contracter et le fourreau de chaire se resserrer autour de son sexe, la sensation fut tel qu'il jouit lui aussi en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son amant. Perdu dans un plaisir sans nom il avait failli ne pas entendre le gamin crier délicieusement son nom, cependant il l'avait bien entendu et cela l'avait électrisé, lui faisant même louper un battement.</p>
<p>Quand Sasori se retira les jambes de Deidara le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol en haletant, le roux ne fut pas étonné et quand il eut enfin les esprits clairs il alla chercher leur caleçon. Il enfila rapidement le sien et ramena l'autre à son propriétaire, il fut surpris de voir le gamin le mettre sans grimacer de douleur.</p>
<p>« Vous voyez que je suis résistant Danna. » S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.</p>
<p>« La prochainement fois je te punirais plus fort alors. », répondit malicieusement l'aîné, « Peut-être que tu seras moins prétentieux comme ça. ».</p>
<p>« La prochaine fois, hein ? » Avait répété le boomer un petit air espiègle et sensuel sur le visage.</p>
<p>Le marionnettiste avait sourit, le même air gravé sur le visage, il n'y avait pas à dire, son Danna était vraiment un homme magnifique se dit Deidara. Il vit ensuite l'homme qu'il admirait s'asseoir en tailleur comme il l'avait trouvé avant leurs ébats, le blondinet hésita un instant puis alla s'asseoir prêt de Sasori qui regardait les étoiles. Il prit le risque de se coucher, posant sa tête sur la cuisse blanche et imberbe de son amant, il ne savait pas comment l'autre réagirait. D'ordinaire il se serait sans aucun doute fait jeté et aurait peut-être même perdu la vie, mais aujourd'hui son aîné avait été assez... affectueux, s'il pouvait dire ça. Le roux le regarda avec un air étonné, puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur la voûte céleste et à la stupéfaction plus jeune, le marionnettiste se mit à passer une main dans ses cheveux. Le boomer ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son Danna, mais il semblait plus fragile aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>« Sasori-Danna... ? » S'aventura-il.</p>
<p>« Hm ? » Répondit distraitement Sasori après un moment, mais sans cesser de fixer l'horizon.</p>
<p>« Vous semblez différent aujourd'hui. Il s'est passait quelque chose, hun ? » Questionna Deidara.</p>
<p>Le rouquin n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à la question, il savait bien que le gamin laisserait tomber s'il ne répondait pas. Il était vrai qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, le voilà qu'il était même tendre avec cet imbécile. Le marionnettiste continua à scruter le ciel et ses étoiles au combien nombreuses, petit il avait passé des nuits à regarder les étoiles attendant ses parents et en grandissant il n'avait pas changé, il aimait toujours admirer les astres. Sasori soupira, décidément aujourd'hui il ressassait le passé d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n 'importe quel jour, et pour être honnête, il était heureux d'avoir Deidara prêt de lui en ce jour.</p>
<p>« Vois-tu gamin, aujourd'hui cela fait trente ans que mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde. » Avoua-t-il finalement dans un soupir.</p>
<p>Devant l'absence de réponse, fait inhabituel venant du sale gamin, il le regarda et remarqua que celui-ci c'était simplement endormi, pas étonnant au vu des activités récentes qu'ils avaient eu. Sentant le petit blond frissonner le roux attrapa sa cape et la plaça sur le corps endormi dont le souffle régulier lui faisait oublier les tourments qui le hantaient présentement. Après quelques minutes à laisser vagabonder ses pensées sur tout et n'importe quoi, et sentant sa température corporelle descendre et contraster avec celle de l'extérieur, il décida de rentrer dans la grotte. Il prit le boomer dans ses bras, décidément il était vraiment différent quand il était avec Deidara, il le coucha après avoir mit les sacs de couchage en place. Il retourna chercher leurs affaires et s'allongea lui aussi, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, Sasori s'endormit facilement et ne fit aucun cauchemar.</p>
<p>Le lendemain le rouquin commençait à s'impatienter, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il allait réveiller le blond mais que cet abruti ne se bougeait pas, ils avaient pourtant reçu l'ordre de reprendre leur mission. Certes ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils bougent aussi vite mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que l'autre reste blottit dans son sac de couchage. Il alla alors voir une énième fois le boomer, à bout de patience.</p>
<p>« Deidara lèves toi toute suite. » Ordonna-t-il sèchement.</p>
<p>« J'ai pas envie, hun. » Répondit effrontément le blondinet qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.</p>
<p>« Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse, car si ce n'est pas le cas, je te jure que je ne répondrait plus de rien. » S'énerva le marionnettiste.</p>
<p>Le boomer aurait juré que si c'était possible une veine palpitante serait apparu sur la tempe de son Danna tant il avait l'air énervé, et encore, énervé était un euphémisme. Il mesura le pour et le contre, soit il avait honte, soit une mort certaine l'attendait. Il prit une profonde respiration, détourna les yeux de son aîné et fini par lâcher la bombe.</p>
<p>« J'peux pas me lever... J'ai trop mal, hun. »</p>
<p>Sasori papillonna des yeux, puis il sourit, « Je vais trouver un excuse pour Pain. », il pouffa avant d'ajouter, « Une journée suffira à monsieur je-suis-résistant ? »</p>
<p>« Je vous préférais avant Danna ! Vous étiez froid comme un glaçon, mais au moins vous ne riez pas, hun. » Se vexa Deidara, gonflant les joues comme un enfant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) au cas où vous n'arriviez pas à imaginez, je vous laisse aller consulter le kamasutra et la position du lotus.</p>
<p>Pas de blabla inutile pour celle-ci, on passe directement aux salutations.</p>
<p>Votre dévouée (ou pas) Tsubaki.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>